Deep, DARK, Pain
by xxxHoneyEyesxxx
Summary: Something has happened to Jack. Some sort of Deep, Dark Pain he's hiding. He hides behind his smiles but everyone knows something is wrong. He hasn't told Will, Grace or even Karen about it. What is this secret pain and what happened to happy jackie?
1. Prologue

**Deep, Dark, Pain**

**

* * *

**

**The following story contains scenes with Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Course Language, and Violence. This is my first time writing a story, so keep in mind that I'm just an Amateur. **

**Reader Discretion is advised. **

**

* * *

Prologue **

"Will Truman, I hate you!" Jack said as he ran into Will's room and immediately stood there with his hands on his hips. He looked at Will, squinting his eyes like he always does in order to make himself look more sexier and mad at the same time. Or so _he_ thinks.

"What'd I do now? Forget to put the toilet seat back down for the royal princess of Manhattan?" Will laughed and smiled.

"I thought you said you were mad at me, and that you weren't going to talk to me ever again, because I didn't take you to see your precious "Hairspray on Broadway" two weeks ago."

" Well, that was before I was…." Jack stopped for a minute, said something under his breath, and walked out into the living room.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**SO not talking about it**

"Ok. Jack, tell me _who_ and _what_ did you do this time?" Will giggled. "And If you tell me it was that one guy from last weekend then I'm not intrested."

By this time, Jack was sitting at the table with his legs crossed staring up at something trying to ignore everything Will was talking about. He normally does this to guys that don't get the point that he's just NOT intrested.

He finally looks up at him and opens his eyes. He speaks with a hoarse voice and finally says, "You think you know everything about me, Will. But you don't...you have no clue." He jumps up, heads for the door and just as he reaches for the doorknob he adds, "If you want to continue being my friend, you have to understand me." and storms out the door.

Will stood there, letting the words sink in and then sat down on the couch. He didn't get Jack lately. Just last week he asked if he could borrow the new " P1nk" cd. Will thought nothing of it and sarcastically responds, "No, Jack. Last time, I lent you a CD, you thought the Scissor Sisters were actually really sisters." Jack flipped out. He started to scream at the top of his lungs "Well, why would they called them sisters then?" He also added that he didn't think that will could be trusted him anymore and that he wasn't a good friend. Very bipoloar of Jack

"As if he thought that about me!" Will thought to himself. "ME!"

Just then, Grace walks in and says, "Do not go to starbucks when that one freakish tall guy is working. I swear to god when I tell him to 'Make sure to add a little cream,' he gets a stupid grin on his face." She rolls her eyes and walksover to the kitchen.

"Grace..." Will said softly and slowly.

"I know that sounds gross Will, but I had to tell you. I mean you wouldn't want that to happen to you right?"

" Well, No..." he lied.

"See, my point exactly." she smiled because she thought she was right for once.

"Grace, I have to tell you... um. No, It has actually. Is that the freakish guy with the hot rod parked on the street cuz he sure creamed my..."

"ARGH! Why would you say that, Will? That's it! I'm switching to Dunkin Donuts!" She says proudly like she won again.

"ANYWAYS! Back to what I was going to talk to you about something. It's very important andhas been bothering me for a long time and I think you know what I'm about to say."he explained.

"If has anything to do with why some of my dirty clothes are missing then you got another thing coming mister!" she snorts loudly.

"Grace, this is serious."

She sat down next to him because she instantly knew with that being said maybe he isnt fucking around anymore.

"It's about Jack. I'm really really worried, Grace. He been acting strange.

"Oh please! Jack? Are you serious? come on! It can't be any worse then the time he stalked Kevin Bacon." she laughed.

" I don't know. He's been acting like he's depressed or something. Something is really bothering him. I tried to talk to him earlier today and cracked jokes but he like stormed outta here before I even got to ask him what's was wrong. I'm just worried that's all."

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll try to talk to him about it. This sounds like it calls for the job of a woman." she said proudly.

She flipped her long red hair and got up and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter Two

***Note from the author* Sorry, guys the people that have been expecting this for 5 years now.. hahaha I started this story when I was 18 and totally forgot about the fan fiction website..you know with the whole facebook and growing up stuff. I'm pretty sure I wanted to do something different with a story involving my favorite tv show. I also started it intresting and while I was mad at someone and personal events inspiring the story. Enjoy and once again sorry to keep you waiting for 5 years! LOL please be kind and review. You're thoughts please :)**

**Chapter Two**

**Jack's Apartment**

Jack decides to cool off and stop thinking about what happened. Nothing his "new" best friend Ben and Jerry Cherry Garcia couldn't fix. How could Will do this to him? Was it a set up? Does he like it when he's pissed off and hostile? Maybe Will bribed "_**him**_" like Jack did to Will in the 80s. Whatever the case is that smooth talking lawyer degree can't get him outta this one!

As he goes into his bedroom to sulk, lay down, and eat his ice cream, there's a knock at the door. "Go away if you're a hater!" He screams.

"Jack? It's me. Grace."

"If he sent you over to apolgize damage is done." He shouts.

As she walks in, ( since his door is never locked) she closes it ever so gently. She walks to the bedroom and lays down beside Jack.

"Jack, What's going on here? I know something is wrong."

"Oh, please, you? Coming from a small town girl from Schenectady who _never_ did anything with her life besides try to hook up with her gay best friend, moves in with him 15 years later and then leaves him to live with her boyfriend in Brooklyn. Nice try, Grace."

"Well, you're upset but that was kinda harsh. And I didn't leave him. Will wanted us to move in." she says.

"But sex is just weird. Considering I'm just down the hall from his room and he can hear us." she added.

Jack stares in a daze at his ice cream as it begins to melt off his spoon. He throws the bowl and spoon on the night stand and walks into the living room.

"You _never_ eat cherry garcia unless you're really upset. So tell me what's bothering you, damn it!" Grace shouts.

"_**No wonder**_you're best friends with him." He says about Will.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not just _his_ best friend you know!" She screams back.

Grace was right. She's always been there for Jack. The three of them did everything together. They were all inseparable. Even though Will knew her before him it still didn't matter. She was practically his sister right? Did that mean he could tell her anything? Should he do the "heartbreak, forgive me drama thing" and throw himself into her lap? Just to have some girl talk and say what happened like he did last year in Zandra's class. Or is it the "bitchy, nothings bothering me" theme? Hmm.

"Well, nobodys perfect, Grace, but sometimes you just gotta learn to stay the fuck outta your best friend's business."

Her eyes and mouth open wide with shock and disbelief. Jack quietly picks up his prada man bag, opens the front door and slams it.

The bitchy theme.


End file.
